hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was the first season of the -AMO period, a long-term trend of generally inactive seasons that continued until 2051. In total, the 2023 season featured 10 total storms, 7 of which were named, and 3 of which became hurricanes. There were no major hurricanes in the 2023 season, making it the first season in 10 years to have no major storms. It was also the first season since 2014 to have no names retired. In total, the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season caused 23 deaths and $1.22 billion in damage. It was the least deadly season since 2014 and the least costly since 2015. The season had a total ACE of 32.355, making it the first well-below average season in almost 10 years, as well as having less than one-seventh as much ACE as the previous season. ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2023 till:01/12/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/07/2023 till:16/07/2023 color:TD text:One from:01/08/2023 till:06/08/2023 color:TS text:Arlene from:14/08/2023 till:23/08/2023 color:C1 text:Bret from:25/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 color:TS text:Cindy from:01/09/2023 till:03/09/2023 color:TD text:Five from:09/09/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:TS text:Don from:14/09/2023 till:24/09/2023 color:C2 text:Emily from:26/09/2023 till:02/10/2023 color:C1 text:Franklin barset:break from:08/10/2023 till:11/10/2023 color:TS text:Gert from:31/10/2023 till:02/11/2023 color:TD text:Ten bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One was the first storm of the 2023 season, forming in the Open Atlantic on July 14 and dissipating due to very high wind shear two days later. Because it stayed out at sea, it caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . Subtropical Storm Arlene Subtropical Storm Arlene was a high-end subtropical storm that impacted the east coast of Florida and the Bahamas in early August. It caused some minor damage in these locations, although there were several incidents of isolated flash floods that caused significant additional damage. In total, Arlene caused 9 deaths and $281 million in damage. . . . . ACE = 0 . Hurricane-1 Bret Hurricane Bret was the only storm in the 2023 season to make landfall at hurricane strength. It started as a tropical wave in the eastern Caribbean, and it started tracking northwest. It made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula as a 75-mph hurricane and in Galveston, Texas as a 50-mph storm. It was a relatively fast-moving storm by the time it made landfall in the Yucatan, so the damage was primarily from strong winds, and even then, damage was only moderate. It stalled over the Houston area, dropping up to 8 inches of rain in some areas. It caused a few flash flood events, but the region was prepared for this after dealing with 2017's Harvey, keeping the death toll minimal. In total, Bret caused 5 deaths and $795 million in damage. The name was not retired. ACE = 6.2350 Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Cindy was a tropical storm that formed near the Bahamas and tracked northwest. It made landfall as a 45-mph storm in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. No deaths were reported, but Cindy caused a total of $83 million in damage. . . . . . ACE = 1.7900 Tropical Depression Five Tropical Depression Five was a weak system that formed in the northern Atlantic but was ripped apart by wind shear soon after formation. It had no effects on land, so it didn't cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . Subtropical Storm Don Subtropical Storm Don formed from a frontal system off the East Coast, and while it never became fully tropical, it made landfall in Newfoundland as a 60-mph storm. Don caused a total of 5 deaths and $15 million in damage. . . . . ACE = 0 Hurricane-2 Emily Hurricane Emily was a Cape Verde storm, as well as the strongest storm of the 2023 season, reaching maximum sustained winds of 105 mph. An area of high pressure steered it northward, so it only made landfall in Bermuda as a 50-mph storm. No deaths were reported, and damage was minimal. . . . . . . ACE = 18.3375 Hurricane-1 Franklin Hurricane Franklin was a Category 1 that made landfall in Atlantic Canada as a 60-mph tropical storm. It caused adverse travel conditions as well as minor damage. In total, Franklin caused 4 deaths and $47 million in damage. . . . . ACE = 5.2575 Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Gert was a weak tropical storm that formed in the Caribbean but dissipated due to high wind shear before it made landfall. Its only effect on land was light rainfall in Cuba. It caused no deaths or damage. . . . . ACE = .7350 Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Depression Ten was a weak system that formed in the southern Caribbean and made landfall in the Honduras. It didn't cause any deaths, but an isolated mudslide caused minor damage in the Honduras. In total, Ten caused $2 million in damage. . . . . Category:Future Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Inactive Seasons Category:Below-average seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:LckyTUBA